


A nu

by BlissAndHurricanes



Category: Balthazar (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissAndHurricanes/pseuds/BlissAndHurricanes
Summary: Scène de la chambre froide (S03E02) - Les véritables pensées de Balthazar.
Relationships: raphael balthazar/hélène bach
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	A nu

**Author's Note:**

> Après avoir visionné l'épisode Vendredi 13 (s03e02), j'ai cherché des fanfictions pour assouvir mon désir de prolonger l'histoire. Quelle déception lorsque je n'ai rien trouvé !  
> Du coup j'ai écrit ce one-shot.
> 
> ...
> 
> Disclaimer : Ceci est une œuvre de fanfiction utilisant des personnages issus de la série Balthazar. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Clothilde Jamin et Clélia Constantine. Ce texte a pour seul but de divertir les fans de la série et n'a aucune vocation lucrative.

**A nu**

.

.

.

Je sens déjà mon esprit s'embrumer. Cela peut paraître prétentieux mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé finir comme ça.

Une overdose après une folle soirée passée avec les plus belles femmes de la capitale, ça c'est la classe.

Une balle en pleine poitrine au cours d'une opération de police où je me sacrifie de façon héroïque, ça c'est la classe.

Mais me retrouver congelé comme un vulgaire bout de viande dans la chambre froide d'un casino... non ce n'est clairement pas à la hauteur de mes exigences en matière d'élégance macabre.

Je soupire et l'air glacé brûle ma trachée tandis que je la regarde.

Je sais qu'elle est terrifiée à l'idée de mourir. Pourtant elle ne dit rien, drapée dans sa dignité. Ses lèvres bleues tremblent tandis que son corps frêle se rigidifie à vue d'oeil. Il lui reste probablement moins d'une heure à vivre.

Je tente de repousser cette pensée mais son visage blême me ramène inéluctablement à la réalité de notre situation : nous allons mourir. Elle en premier, me réduisant à l'état de spectateur impuissant tandis que son corps sans vie me rappellera, jusqu'à ma propre fin, que je suis le poison de tous ceux que j'aime.

Mon esprit me chuchote une solution, une solution pour repousser l'issue fatale, une solution pour nous faire gagner quelques minutes, une dizaine peut-être, dans l'espoir improbable que quelqu'un nous sorte d'ici à temps.

Une solution... qu'elle va détester.

Elle me dévisage lorsque je lui annonce mon intention, puis m'observe en silence tandis que j'avance vers elle. J'ai envie de croire qu'elle n'est pas dégoutée. Il y a six mois encore j'en aurais été persuadé, à présent pourtant, je n'ai plus aucune certitude. Elle n'a eu de cesse de me repousser depuis que je suis rentré et, alors que je m'apprête à envahir son espace personnel comme jamais avant ce jour, je réalise que j'ai peur. Peur qu'elle préfère mourir plutôt que je ne la touche. Ou à l'inverse, peur qu'elle ne se laisse faire telle une poupée de chiffon violée.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, j'ironiserais sans doute. Alors que je me déleste de ma veste pourtant, je réalise que je suis incapable de rire. Je crois lire de l'appréhension dans ses yeux et mon coeur se serre davantage mais je ne faiblis pas. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, je dois tout faire pour la sauver. Mes muscles endoloris laissent tomber le dernier vêtement couvrant mon torse et ma peau anesthésiée ne sent presque pas le froid.

Lorsque je la prends dans mes bras et l'invite à me chevaucher pour plus de proximité, sa bouche s'entrouvre et l'émotion nouvelle que je crois percevoir en elle m'empêche un instant de respirer. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne me déteste pas ?

Son corps glacé frissonne sous mes mains. Alors, je glisse mes doigts dans son dos en une solennité sans pareille et la mort ne m'a jamais semblé aussi belle. Je perçois son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer lorsqu'elle retire le dernier rempart de tissus qui la sépare de moi. Le froid lui semble insupportable mais c'est l'anxiété qui rigidifie son corps tout entier. Ses doigts crispés n'osent dévoiler sa poitrine à mes yeux étrangers et je tente silencieusement de la rassurer en accrochant son regard. Jamais n'oserais-je lui manquer autant de respect.

J'ai l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice. Je sais qu'il n'est question que de survie pourtant, lorsque mes mains se posent sur les siennes et que je m'apprête à unir nos peaux nues, je crois n'avoir jamais ressenti une telle intimité.

La collision de nos deux corps est comme un électrochoc. Ses mains enlacent le creux de mes reins et je tente de la recouvrir toute entière. Elle n'est plus que halètement et crispation, le froid semble la dévorer. Alors je l'enserre davantage dans l'espoir de lui transmettre quelques infimes degrés de ma chaleur corporelle.

Et sa respiration erratique finit par se calmer, et son corps si rigide finit par se détendre, et le silence finit par nous envelopper. Etrangement, je ne ressens aucune excitation physique malgré notre proximité. Seuls mes sentiments pour elle semblent décuplés.

Ses mains remontent lentement jusqu'à mes épaules et je trésaille lorsque son souffle tiède caresse mon cou. Alors, je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller à rêver un autre monde où son corps nu m'enlacerait sans aucune autre raison que l'amour qu'elle me porterait.

"Je suis désolée de vous avoir dit que vous portiez la poisse", murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

J'éloigne péniblement mon visage de sa peau pour lui faire face et mes lèvres gelées sont bien trop proches des siennes.

"C'est rien on s'en fout", je parviens à articuler, "Puis c'est un petit peu vrai en plus."

Je regagne prestement sa carotide battante. Je ne peux pas lui faire face plus longtemps, mon esprit affaibli par le froid est sur le point de céder et je ne veux pas être le salaud qui profiterait de sa vulnérabilité... et je ne veux pas libérer mes émotions refoulées. L'infime espoir de survie en moi m'interdit de prendre ce risque, ce serait mettre une cible rouge écarlate dans son dos. Elle ne serait plus jamais en sécurité.

Alors j'enfouis davantage ma tête au creux de son cou, tentant désespérément d'éteindre le brasier qui tente de me consumer.

Mais sa bouche s'approche une nouvelle fois de mon oreille et me susurre à bout de souffle : "C'est juste que je vous en veux d'être parti sans penser à moi..."

Sa confession brise les restes de ma volonté éprouvée et je sens mon cœur s'emballer, ma respiration s'accélérer. Lentement, je tourne mon visage et la sens chercher le mien. Elle m'observe et je ne réponds rien. Je ne dois pas craquer, je ne dois pas franchir cette ligne, je ne dois pas...

"J'ai pensé à toi tout le temps", je m'entends alors avouer malgré moi, d'une voix roque ne souffrant aucune ambiguïté.

Elle halète et je sais que cela n'a rien à voir avec le froid. Ses émotions tout aussi nues que les miennes me font sombrer davantage. Alors c'est elle qui, cette fois-ci, a le courage de s'approcher. Ses yeux brillants trahissent sa peine et son désir, et je suis incapable de fuir...

Ma raison rend les armes lorsque mon visage rejoint le sien. La sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes réveille en moi des sentiments et des mots interdits. Je m'apprête à répondre avec plus d'ardeur… C'est alors qu'un son fracassant nous éblouit soudain.

A contre-cœur je m'éloigne d'elle, mes yeux ne lâchant pas les siens. Alors, tandis que des voix pressées s'élèvent, je sais qu'ils lui avouent mon secret et que je n'y peux rien.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé ? Les commentaires (et les kudos) sont toujours appréciés :)_


End file.
